


The Man Who Talked With Angels

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aye For Demon!Dean, Demons (Supernatural) - Freeform, Gen, Knight of Hell, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up a Demon, losing everything he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Talked With Angels

Dean opened his eyes, looking up at Crowley. “Hello Crowley.” He said, sitting up. His eyes were a void of nothingness. They were pure black, just like his dead soul. He smiled, hand gripped around the blade. He stood, stretching. His body was stiff with death. “I new kind of life. I always knew this was my future.” He slipped the blade into the back of his pants, covering the hilt with his shirt. His eyes faded back to their normal green. No one would notice. Notice what he truly was now. He appeared beside Baby, popping the trunk. He raised a finger and the paint fell off the inside of the trunk, the devil’s trap broken. He closed it and went to the drivers side, slipping inside. The radio clicked on when he cranked up.   
“Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide..”   
Dean slammed his finger against the button, cutting the radio off. He shook his head, putting her in gear and taking off. He flew down the road.   
“WELCOME TO MISSOURI” The sign read. He looked straight forward, ignoring the sign. The next time he looked up, he was in Tennessee. He pulled into a gravel parking lot. Stepping out of the car in a cloud of dust, he popped his neck. He walked up the wooden steps, going through the open doors. People looked up, staring at him. He smiled down at them, his eyes black as night. A pretty girl in a dress cut way too low gasped. He continued towards the ball, sitting down at the bar. The bartender didn't even look at him. “What will it be drifter?” He asked, his back turned.   
“Whiskey.” Dean said. The bartender poured a glass of Whiskey. He turned around and froze. The glass fell from his hand, shattering on the floor. “What are you..?” Dean growled.   
“I said I wanted Whiskey. Now.” Dean said, his voice cold. The bartender got a new glass, setting it down in front of Dean. He poured the Whiskey with a very shaky hand.   
Dean got back on the road, driving. Cas appeared at the bunker. “DEAN! SAM! I NEED TO SEE DEAN! PLEASE!” He cried out, running to Dean’s room. Sam was sitting on the bed, crying. “He’s gone.. I don't know where he went.. and the blade is gone.” Sam said through the tears. Cas sank down on the bed.. They sat in silence for awhile… “I loved him..” Cas said softly.. “Everything I did.. I did for him.. and I still couldn't save him.” Cas looked up, tears in his eyes. “I saved him from Hell… I fell in love with him.. and I let him down.” Sam looked up at Cas, “Why are you telling me this?” He said softly, “I already knew you were in love with him.. and I'm also pretty damn sure he was in love with you..” Cas looked up at Sam.   
Dean pulled up in front of the bunker. He had something to do. He walked in, going to his bedroom. He stopped at the door, his eyes black as coal. “Cas..” He said slowly, his throat dry. “Don't look at me..”, But it was too late, Cas had saw.. “N-no.. Not you.. Not this..” Cas looked down, crying. 

“Christo…” Sam whispered. Dean quivered, looking at Sam. Sam looked away, his heart dropped. 

“I'm sorry…” Dean disappeared. The words lingered in the air around them, haunting them. They burned like acid. It was the end.


End file.
